


Born Into A New Life

by AnimeWatcher01



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, gay idols, hololive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWatcher01/pseuds/AnimeWatcher01
Summary: Pekora and Sakura Miko was at first alright with simply having an adopted child. But taking a chance with a donated sperm, Pekora would soon realize what it meant having a growing baby inside her.
Relationships: Sakura Miko/Usada Pekora
Kudos: 21





	Born Into A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Hololive characters. All the credit goes to Cover Corp, Yagoo, and the streamers who put hard work into entertaining us and giving us hope for a brighter tomorrow.

The remains of last night’s dinner rushed out of Pekora’s throat into the toilet bowl. She didn’t stop vomiting until a few minutes later when Sakura Miko patted her back. “You got all it out?” Sakura asked out of concern.

“Yeah...” Pekora said, she got up and turned on the tap water to rinse her throat.

“This is strange. You have been vomiting a lot recently. I checked your dinner last night, and there wasn’t anything bad in it” Sakura said.

“I know, recently I haven’t gotten a period, there must be something wrong with me, I think I’m sick-peko!” Pekora ranted. 

Sakura grabbed Pekora by the shoulders. “I’m going to take you to a doctor, and they’ll figure out why you are unwell” Sakura said. 

Pekora tried to object, but knew there wasn’t any point when Sakura was this serious. “Ok-peko, let me just tweet out that I’ll canceling today’s stream” Pekora said, before immediately going back down to the toilet bowl for another round of vomiting. 

—————————————————————

At the doctor’s office, Sakura was holding Pekora’s hand to console her. The doctor was holding Pekora’s test results. “I got good news, there’s no sign of an infection or anything wrong with your internal organs” the doctor said.

Pekora and Sakura looked at each other with a confused look. “Then what’s wrong with me-peko?” Pekora asked.

“It depends on your perspective. There’s actually a healthy baby growing inside of you” the doctor said. 

Pekora and Sakura blinked, mouths wide open. 

“Hmmm, is this what you don’t want to hear?” The doctor asked. 

“No no, it’s wonderful, I just can’t believe it worked-peko” Pekora said. 

“What worked exactly?” The doctor asked, adjusting his glasses. 

“Pekora used a donation sperm a while ago, but we thought it wasn’t getting any results until now” Sakura said, grinning ear to ear.

Pekora and Sakura hugged each other. “I thought I was barren. To think I was worried, Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha” Pekora laughed while tears are flowing out of her eyes. 

The doctor gave both of them a moment to celebrate. As soon as they calmed down, the doctor was able to ask his next question. “I see, then I can assume you’re Pekora’s romantic partner?” The doctor asked. 

“Of course” Sakura said assertively as if she was asked if her favorite games were Eroge Visual Novels. 

“Just checking. So the baby has only started to grow. Now are you aware of what you need to do and not to do?” The doctor asked.

“Yes, I have done the research-peko” Pekora said. 

“I see. It wouldn’t hurt to be careful. I’ll need to sign you up for tablets at a later point to help with any symptoms, make sure you take them in moderation” the doctor said.

Pekora and Sakura nodded along, this was important information to take in.

—————————————————————

Sakura and Pekora walked in through the front door of their house. The sounds of a children’s tv show were loud enough to be heard. They walked into the living room where they see their 4 year old child, Satoshi, clapping along to the beat along with his babysitter, Uruha Rushia. 

“Mommy, Mother!” Satoshi said, he leaped from where he sat and rushed over to give both Sakura and Pekora a hug, though it was more of him hugging their legs.

“Satoshi, we weren’t gone for long. Were you on your best behavior” Sakura said, she and Pekora crouched down to hug Satoshi. 

“Yeah! I was on my best behavior for Aunt Rushia!” Satoshi said, his body almost couldn’t contain his excitement from how great today was.

“Ok, why don’t your mother get you an afternoon and she’ll tell you how the doctor visit went” Pekora said, motioning Satoshi forward to go with Sakura, who raised a right eyebrow but decided to go along with it. 

Pekora sat down on the couch next to Rushia and turned off the children’s to show. “So, how did the visit to the doctor go?” Rushia asked, her attention zoned into Pekora as if she was the most important person in the world. 

Pekora can feel her cheeks slightly heating up, but she knows Rushia takes her friends’ health seriously. 

“I’ll tell you, but first you need to promise you won’t scream” Pekora said.

“Oh, if that’s the case, then I’ll promise not to yell” Rushia said. 

“I’m pregnant-peko” Pekora said. 

Rushia was about to yell, but she both of her hands over her mouth before any noise could come through. After 10 seconds of Rushia’s face going full red, she calmed down and removed both of her hands from her mouth. 

“Congratulations, I’m so happy for you two! I thought you would be satisfied with just adopting, but to have an actual baby...” Rushia said, relieved that there wasn’t any bad news. 

“It caught me by surprise. So I’m excited for the journey-peko” Pekora said.

“That’s good. Have you told your Mum about your pregnancy yet?” Rushia asked.

“Of course, I called my Mum and she was excited too-peko” Pekora said, she thought of her Mum’s excitement in additional to the many messages on her phone about the different websites she’ll have to consult about pregnancy advice. What happened to just listening to the doctor and her Mum’s personal experience? 

“Wait, wouldn’t you need to take a break from streaming? I heard that while you’re pregnant, you can go through drastic mood swings” Rushia said. 

“Uhh... Yeah, I don’t know how I’ll handle that” Pekora said, her eyebrows sagged down. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll have Sakura and Satoshi to keep your company. They’ll understand it’s only temporarily. You can also rely on me and anyone from Hololive to assist” Rushia said. 

“I don’t want to be a bother though-peko” Pekora said.

“I insist, we’re talking about a new life growing in your stomach. I’ll be happy to help whenever I have free time, besides I’m sure Flare, Noel, and Marine would say the exact same thing” Rushia said, her words illuminated the confidence she would be willing to demonstrate.

Pekora can’t help but smile. Her heart lightened up at the demonstration of the bond between the Gen 3 members. However, the thought of still being a burden latched at the back of her mind like a parasite feeding off its host.

**Author's Note:**

> From years I spent reading fanfiction, I occasionally seen pregnant fanfics, so I wanted to write something like that for Hololive, and Sakura and Pekora fits the bill for me. 
> 
> This is also the first fanfic where I need to do research, so this premise might not be the most in depth it could be.
> 
> What matters most is that I tried and learn from this experience. After all, I’m enjoying the fact this fanfic exists now. 
> 
> If you have any feedback, please don’t hesitate to review. I would like to improve in storytelling and being accurate in how the Hololive Idols are portrayed.


End file.
